To Defeat a Taiyoukai
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: The Taijiya had their secrets as to why they were so much more effective then others at dealing with youkai, their strength and speed that involved a powerful youkai dying when they were done training. Now Sango's after Sesshomaru...
1. Screams and Beginnings

WD:

Okay so I know I'm still posting stuff for my two other stories Right of Blood and Blood Red Dawn (yeah blood features in a lot of my stuff. Lol) But this idea came into my brain and just wouldn't let go! I've got a few others too but this one was particularly insistent. I figure this way you guys are always guaranteed some sort of update right?

The taijiya were always unusually strong and powerful for humans. They did not have holy powers but rather seemed impossibly strong and fast, with senses especially tuned towards youkai. It was a secret of their clan that every time an apprentice was considered 'matured' fully they would cease the tasks with their instructors and instead go on a hunt for the most powerful youkai they could defeat. With an elaborate ritual they would then combine the blood from this defeated youkai and assume their powers, making the taijiya and their descendents truly a force to be reckoned with.

What happens however when the last of the Taijiya has spent years working alongside youkai and has decided they deserve friendship as well as death?

Old legends are about to be tested for truth, and a story more powerful to the youkai then the legend of Midoriko and the Shikon jewel will be brought forth...

Sango was tired.

Sinking slowly into the hot spring she let her senses extend out, feeling for any stirring of energy no matter from how weak a youkai. Her sister of heart, Kagome, was currently back at home. True the Shikon had long since been repaired, almost five years ago. Naraku was dealt with for all the battle remained shrouded in the adrenaline rush of the fight and all Sango could recall was her own actions. Kagome had decided there was no such thing as a pure wish that could not be tainted and so had decided to remain it's protector. The shard hunters were now the guardians of the jewel's miko.

They were also traveling slayers. Sango was often apart from the group however, when they were enjoying themselves in the village as Kagome took care of the ailing Kaede with her lover Inuyasha's help. More so then the hanyou Sango felt apart from the humans these days. Sighing Sango began to scrub at her body with sand, never quite having gotten used to the strange scented items Kagome would bring back. Oh they were nice yes, smelled lovely, but that was why she shunned them. To bathe in water constantly was one thing, but anything that would alter your scent or make it memorable to youkai? That was a death wish to the taijiya and she avoided it.

Miroku the lech was happily working as a mediator between the villagers, and a father to numerous children with various women. He had to support them all now but Sango couldn't say he really minded. He'd made it clear early on that he wanted to be a father to many and Sango...

Sango couldn't give up being a warrior.

She loved the monk of course, for all she'd hit him and he would grope her there was love. For all they'd said they'd wed after Naraku...

Things just weren't the same after Naraku.

All of a sudden his hand wasn't a death threat and he had time to court beautiful daughters of powerful men.

All of a sudden he realized that the capable, strong, and fiery taijiya with a face of a princess was insistent that if she did have children she would never put her weapons aside and train her children as harshly as she had been trained.

They still loved each other but the passion that had never truly been there had died completely.

Neither could ask the other to hold onto such a vow.

Sango was a taijiya. She was a geisha of the battlefield, trained in youkai techniques and lore, taught to be a fearsome weapon with her body alone. Not to mention someday, being the last, she had to take the final step of her training. Being the last she could not afford simply to choose a youkai breed she had an affinity for. Her mother had been drawn to the sleek and seductive kitsune, using wiles and charm to distract from her graceful katana.

Her sire had been a lion, Kohaku had always spoken delightedly about a snake youkai, admiring their speed and ability to strike from far away like his own weapon.

Ah Kohaku...he'd been revived thankfully. Some of the Shikon's power had leeched into him after all those years and restored his body in truth. Yet he could no longer stand his weapons, and had instead gone to the life of a traveling monk and doctor. Surprising everyone his time with Kikiyo and the shard inside of him had granted him some decent holy powers. It was a blessing, for all the rarity that Sango saw her brother she was overjoyed that he was apparently finding some measure of peace.

It meant however, that she was the last.

She'd always intended to seek out a neko like Kirara, to bond all the further with her dearest companion.

Now however, Sango could not consider personal preference. She needed a youkai that truly challenged her in order to keep the ritual sacred. After helping bring down Naraku however-not that she would even CONSIDER using that monster!-how did one resolve to using a lesser youkai?

Sighing Sango dunked under the water and as she resurfaced, sending water droplets flying from her toned form Sango threw her head back and let out a primal scream of frustration that scattered the wildlife around for miles.

There was no choice for it. She would have to bring back the oldest of broken traditions and appeal to the youkai lords.


	2. Rain

WD: Thank you to everyone who has read so far! Wow I didn't expect this to be so popular! Just a few days and more hits then my Right of Blood fic!!! I'm happy.

As always if you want to be notified when a story updates send a message with the story title to blanket, kimono, formal kimono, Hiraikotsu, katana, tabi, obi, spare uniform...' the list kept going as Sango packed each item carefully. She'd learned how to pack everything with utter efficiency -that she'd later had to teach Kagome- in order to ascertain one did not run out of a necessity on the trail. 

There were a few convienences in the pack as well. A lighter from Kagome as well as a first aid kit, pain-killers, and a few..feminine items that were wrapped in 'plastic' and a blessing really. She'd gotten aware of the peculiar cotton balls with a tail a few years ago when seeing Kagome unpack one and after a long rather embarrassing -for the future teen- conversation had been brought back something called a menstrual cup that would keep the blood inside of her and only had to be emptied occasionally. When you were dealing with youkai this was one of those blessings. Youkai either got hungry or 'hungry' when they smelled fertile women bleeding and to hide that without resorting to foul herbs was something that Sango was convinced the Kami's had sent Kagome to her for.

There was also her vials of poison and antidotes, small weapons, and a few small carefully hand copied books for her to read that had been salvaged from her families town. Much of the truly important information had never been kept in the town but scattered to hidden cache's all over the land. Taijiya's were targets for Youkai and any seeking information on the jewel, they were not fools.

This particular scroll Kagome had taken and gotten 'copied' into a book format that was not as valuable as the original. The original was back in its cache safe while she could take the book with her and not worry quite so much. Some of the other items Sango turned down, she just couldn't accept the fire-less torch for instance, there was such a thing as evil sorcery and the taijiya did not always trust the technology Kagome was so entranced with. In Sango's mind if it could not be explained one did not belong trusting it.

Finally however, Sango was satisfied with her items and began to put her Kimono on for travel over her uniform. The pads had long since been changed from the apprentice bright pink color to the dark Burgundy shade. After her final ritual they would be dyed a final time to pure black, making her all the harder to see in the dark or battlefield. Earlier however Sango had made her choice. She could not risk the usual fight to the death to defeat her opponent, as the level of Youkai she needed to seek out for a proper challenge was greatly above the usual. She should have been taking this step shortly after her assignment with Kohaku.

Instead things like saving the world and trying to recover her brother from a psycho hanyou, near killing those who later became her best friends, and falling in love with a grabby handed monk who liked to be hit had taken precedence.

Five years later she was just now done picking up the pieces and making sure that those she considered family were taken care of. Only then could she start her killing spree in search of a Youkai that would now give her a proper challenge to honor the sacrifice she would make in becoming slightly other then human.

The realization had been chilling. Wave after wave of youkai fell, starting as was tradition with mindless drones and working up all the way to strong and powerful cunning opponents.

Or at least they were if you weren't used to a sadistic criminal mastermind who knew how to play your weaknesses like a loving fiddler.

Sango couldn't find one who was enough of a challenge. Not to that life or death last minute surge of adrenaline makes all the difference point. Not in such a way or form she'd be willing to adopt some of the traits into her own and accept their youki as part of her own for the remainder of her life.

For weeks she'd been hunting, traveling, amassing a small fortune she sent back to Kagome and the other's in her exterminations. Finally however, today the result had been glaringly obvious. Centuries before, even before Midoriko, her kind had formed alliances with the youkai lords of previous era's. They would exterminate the lesser youkai and serve as spies amongst the humans, passing where youkai could not and working against their enemies in exchange for the ritual bond. In return her ancestors had been something akin to hanyou, long lived, extremely powerful, and fey amongst the humans.

Sango knew that that trust had dissolved with the acceptance of the jewel being guarded. It was a breaking by her ancestors to cast aside the interests of the lords they had pacts with to hold protected something that would have benefitted them.

Only one lord had not begrudged them, Inuyasha's father.

The ritual companion of her own ancestor.

Of course the fact that they continued to send him enormous amounts of sake probably had something to do with that. Some of the books had some pretty good 'dirt' as Kagome would say, on the feared InuTaisho. Like the fact he loved to chase Neko companions, went crazy over the children's toy balls, and could not seem to resist playing with children.

How the hells did that man spawn Sesshomaru?

And why in those same hells was she considering going to that same lords lands to petition his son for his aid in finding her a companion?

Sighing Sango mounted Kirara as they leapt into the air. She already knew why, she'd fought with and beside Sesshomaru, she admired his control and his obvious intelligence. Also she had to respect that one of her ancestors had been a ritual servant to his sire, anything less then approaching him first was an insult to both their honor. She just hoped that young Rin's presence would prevent her from being gutted too quickly. Rin was fond of her after all, Sesshomaru had sent the girl to live with them at Kaede's village for her first period and Kagome had been too nervous to explain it all in terms the feudal era girl would understand so Sango had taken on that role.

Apparently Sesshomaru's servants had rather vivid evenings however as Rin had been very well aware of where 'puppies' came from. Trying to explain how humans went about things and the way they generally lay together was amusing to say the least. For barely twelve Rin was a delight and had a sharp wit honed by the ice of her lord. Sango had even begun to train Rin in hand to hand combat using the delicate kata's that resembled dancing. A balancing routine that Sesshomaru would hopefully not recognize as it was taught to young Taijiya children for them to learn their bodies and grace. It didn't SEEM effective.

Until you sped it up and used force.

Shaking her head Sango smiled, she had not personally visited Sesshomaru's home more then twice in the five years, each time to drop Rin back off from a visit. She was under no illusions, while the Taiyoukai loved his human ward, all others were barely tolerated at the best.

Sango suspected she was tolerated less then most simply because Rin would completely forget her manners around her and act her real age. Chuckling Sango wondered if Sesshomaru was going to kill her for allowing Rin to indulge in a little girl talk the last time she had visited. It wasn't exactly Sango's fault that Rin found her own brother appealing. Kohaku was a handsome boy, and before he had managed to be freed had gotten to know Rin.

It would be on this trip she would have to inform the little girl that her play dates with Kohaku were at an end, her brother had been rather pink in the face when Sango had insisted he say good bye. He wasn't a coward about his own attraction for the young girl, it was a harmless crush after all, but her lord was unlikely to see that the same way.

"Reeowr?" Kirara purred her out of her thoughts and Sango smiled softly.

"Hai, Kirara. I am ready." Snapping out of her musings and finishing with tying her bundle to the fire cat, the taijiya then swung up on the body of her companion with ease. If they had been close before, these last five years had made them inseparable. She had over time even come to understand what many of the noises her companion made as well as if Kirara was speaking. Something about being so close to danger so often, had made them bond well beyond owner and mount/pet.

Laughing Sango threw her arms out to the side and her head back as she felt the gentle drizzle that would not become full fledged rain for a few days yet. Her powerful thighs gripped Kirara as they flew, two females in the midst of nothing and nowhere. Where last night a primal scream had erupted from her body, right now it was joyous laughter. The sound that should by all rights have been lost years ago with her village forcing her into a sort of dark winged angel, instead was rekindled by a mismatched group of companions that challenged everything she had been taught and every prejudice she'd ever formed.

Here in the air she was free. The soft rain was not enough to bother Kirara and would hide their scent from predatory youkai. The wind was warm and gentle like a lovers caress and giving in to a rare whim, Sango loosened her hair from it's tie to spill about her body, whipped about by the currents they sailed upon.

Life was hard, but as of that moment life was very good. 


	3. Troubling news

WD: -Squeeeeee- Well I can't use my pretty asteriks because I noticed sometimes the sites aside from AFF don't show em. O.o Which means going back and altering my stories so that there are actual BREAKS in it for people. Sheesh. I like my stars. -pouts-

Anyways I'm delighted how you all like this so far, really I'm surprised how fast it's coming out. However I think we all know Sango's frustrated, confused, and on her way in the rain sooo...who wants to peek in on sexy Fluffy?? Yeah. Me too. Onwards!!!

As always if you want to be notified when a story updates send a message with the story title to whitedemoness at yahoo dot com

-------------------------------------------

At this partition of time Sesshomaru would have been much happier killing someone. Even himself to get away from the headache he could feel coming on. The Taiyoukai of the West did not reveal his frustrations and let his emotionless mask fall; though as of the moment he was tempted to. It was a typical meeting of Lords and their generals as they discussed the not so slowly growing nigen population, their allies and enemies in both Japan and other countries, and the part that gained Sesshomaru his headache..their lovely daughters.

He was ready to kill anything with ovaries.

Really, what horrid genetic disorder did the women have that made them simper and flutter about in their kimonos simpering at the warriors their fathers knew. The group that was supposedly 'behaving' was not much better, sitting in the corner or off to the sides with their whispered giggles comparing their appearances. There was a barrier up to keep their words from being heard and carried incase of spies, but it didn't prevent sound from coming in unfortunately.

If he heard one more female comment on how 'pretty' his hair and face was, and how they couldn't replicate his complexion with cosmetics he would end up offering to buy them just to render them a corpse. Sighing mentally he reasserted his legendary self control over even his thoughts and focused on the discussion. It was something of worry in the end, that whilst some manner of Youkai could breed voraciously they had nothing on the vermin like procreation of the nigen's. What had long ago been just a few scattered villages across the continents was rapidly becoming a sort of infestation. One that was ever so slowly learning with their own warriors and holy folk to stand proud and use their developing intelligence to actually give the youkai problems. Their docile cattle were becoming bulls complete with sharpened horns.

Then there was the issue of the slayers.

"Blasted disgusting..more vile even then their holy men. I understand the need to pray to the kami's after all.." The general of the Southern lord was ranting on this particular subject once more. His obsession was becoming a health hazard, as the general was determined to make even the word Taijiya nothing more then a legend without teeth. The southern lord was also a boar, but unlike the fattened pigs the Southern lord and his army were lean vicious corded muscle. Sesshomaru would even pause before engaging the legendary berserker creatures, their females were every bit as deadly-if rather unappealing with their tusks.

"Once, we were allied with them." Lady Thalassa of Scotland pointed out succinctly. She was an amazon, the utter opposite of Sesshomaru's lithe form. Predictably they were allies. Thalassa was a lioness cross bred to a wild dog in a political alliance yet showed none of the visible traits of her lupine heritage. One would think her a full feline yet unlike the lazy males of her species the females were hunters and warriors. Nor did Thalassa have too much pride to refuse to submit, she acknowledged Sesshomaru as superior with her canine blood. This was the only reason Sesshomaru was willing to tolerate her alliance, that and the simple matter that she was cousin to the Italian lord. Sesshomaru did have to get his shoes from somewhere.

"Bah! Once they betrayed us!" The general was on his feet snarling, truly did the Southern Lord have to have a temperamental weasel as a general? A scrawny couldn't hold still mustached of all things weasel?

"They have been nigh eliminated in all countries. This Sesshomaru sees no point in continuing this line of conversation." Sesshomaru's cold tone allowed no argument as he looked at those gathered. They were a conglomerate of color. Lords from all over the world including those whom had traveled the vast seas were converging. Some had only sent their generals but all were of one agreement. The humans were expanding at a ridiculous rate and slowly developing powers, weapons, and tactics that could prove a threat. It was a matter of how to deal with them.

"India, Italy, Thailand, the America's, Africa, Egypt, Australia.." the words continued as the revered snowy hued ancient owl youkai addressed them. He was not a lord anymore, but once all of the European countries belonged beneath his wings before he retired to enjoy a life of freedom. "In truth I have heard rumor only in Japan of there even being a slayer settlement rather then scattered nomadic groups any longer, to protect that which resulted in their..breaking of the pact."

"This village is no more." Sesshomaru said calmly, wisely no one questioned him thinking it was his own doing.

That he was aware of a pair of survivors and his beloved ward interacted with them was not a point Sesshomaru deigned to share. That it had been Naraku's destruction that brought it down was also not information he felt necessary.

"Enough, the slayers are of no interest.." The Eastern Lord's son was standing in for him and then smoothly moved on to a topic that had every pair of harsh cold eyes suddenly upon him. "Besides, we've heard rumors that the humans are choosing an emperor who is gathering Hanyou to him.."

Inuyasha. Now this..could be intolerable. Only the faintest glow for a second to the amber eyes gave away Sesshomaru's attention.

"Speak on this, East." Names were not used by enemies and the Thai lord currently speaking was not fond of the Eastern Japanese clan. Considering they often had fought over other lands before settling it was unsurprising. A family blood fued still in effect.

It made for rather entertaining evenings when the two were heavily into their sake.

"Yes. My son has more information then I.." The Eastern lord turned his eyes sharply to his boy who bowed once more, still standing.

"This emperor as he is calling himself is trying what so many others have before. To unite and control the various lands under -our- control. He is deciding that rather then our tolerance of his petty attempts at ruling and claiming our lands as his own, to instead use a sort of bridge. The Hanyou. All of them are being courted and lured to his side and forces with promises of acceptance. They are to be the weapons amongst their holy folk to raise amongst us. Now we all are aware that a Hanyou is weaker then a pure youkai." At this there were murmured agreements before it died away again and the lord's son sighed.

"The problem here..is really that whilst weaker then ourselves, the hanyou are also more..shall we say, adaptable. We cannot fight them as such."

The outrage present before had nothing on the sudden outbreak of shouts and curses. It was an insult to their pride as a species to suggest they could fall to these lesser creatures. Even Sesshomaru was permitting a visible frown on his perfect visage. A fluttering of gaily colored fabric outside the windows-thankfully out of hearing whilst they had these more important talks- made Sesshomaru frown only slightly more.

Females. Crazy. The entire lot of them. Men he was surrounded with weren't much better.

"This Sesshomaru does not agree. A hanyou is a hanyou, an inferior creature."

For once, Thalassa spoke up against him but her words set the entire assemblage into eerie silence. "We once thought, nigens were inferior as well. Yet they have somehow adapted enough to create holy magics, ofuda's, barriers, purification..and these weapons of theirs grow more complicated by the year even as they breed like vermin upon the face of our world. Imagine, the hanyou doing similarly..even a whisper of Youkai blood can make a human bairn as a lesser youkai if it be a powerful enough strain. Should there be a place for the hanyou to be raised and nourished rather then abandoned to be hunted for our sport we would find the numbers vast indeed."

Thalassa looked around at her company, eyes serious beneath her silvery shaded lids. "How many of our males have tarried with nigen females for amusement knowing that even if they whelped the women would be killed, and the babes not survive long enough to claim blood right? How few hanyou actually had the protection of lordly father's to make lesser youkai cower?" Her eyes met Sesshomaru's now and she bowed her head, somehow turning her damning remarks into homage.

"Yer own sire, the great InuTaisho...has made it where the young lad InuYasha lived for so long, and then yer own name. None wouldst dare take the kill right from ye, Western Lord. Think now though my companions on those many hanyou that are slaughtered without thought..congealing like a sickness and considered as heros amongst the nigen?..It is something we must think on considerably." Her eyes swirling betwixt golden green and blue met Sesshomaru's in an unspoken warning. Inuyasha would be sought out for his notoriety. Sesshomaru had the best chance of killing this entire threat off. If he could bring himself to make Inuyasha agree.

The headache was seriously troubling him now.

"We shall call this meeting to an end, this Sesshomaru wishes to hear of what information the other lords and generals may gather. We meet in three moons time." As one the group stood and slowly each left according to their own methods. This particular meeting had been at Sesshomaru's palace on the coast, far from his delicate ward. He didn't need the young girl dealing with the daughters who were thankfully now departing.

It was a pity he had to actually wait for them to leave, they took forever trying to gain his attention without rising his ire enough to kill them. In the end Thalassa was one of the only remaining, slowly she inclined her head to him.

"This Thalassa would ask a boon of ye."

"Falling further into your ridiculous accent are you."

Thalassa's lips curved into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. As children they had played together, trained together, for the lionesses did not understand how to hunt and fight as a dog. For that, Thalassa had pledged her eternal allegiance to Sesshomaru for his sire's training in those powers hers by right. She was like some strange little cousin, and less like a female then a male youkai. Thalassa was an utter tomboy, she dressed in the kilt and tartan cloak of her country but the rest of her was covered in armor, her hair both loose in red gold waves and in a number of braids. She was downright plain in comparison to the elegance of Sesshomaru yet utterly unconcerned. Thalassa had taken an oath to not mate until he did, and because of this eschewed all things meant to draw a mates attention.

"Aye Sessh, I be doin that indeed." She answered with a sudden snicker too low for anyone else's ears. Her accent had driven him insane to the point of trying to kill her for about a decade until she had learned how to loose it. Killing that had been basically training. Whatever worked.

"Speak, bitch."

"I want to return with ye. I wish to see the little lassie Rin once more." Thalassa and Rin were decently close, but he refused to have anyone there encouraging his ward to be less a lady. Her occasional visits with the slayer were enough she thought wearing hakama was appropriate for her station of all ridiculous notions!

"If you accompany me, Thalassa, This Sesshomaru will insist you attire yourself appropriately"  
Thalassa tilted her head for a moment. "Aye. Kimono's or may I wear the formal of my clan?"

"When you are not training you will be in kimono."

"Understood, Sessh. Shall I meet ye there? I imagine ye'll be scouting an what not." Thalassa's carefully chosen words were abandoned around the cold Taiyoukai. There was no point, he'd only beat her at the game horrendously.

"Tell the servants to expect me in one week." With that Sesshomaru swept out of the room with a frown. He needed to consider how best to approach his brother about this.  
-----------------------------------

AN: Okay Sooo..we've got Sessh goin to see Inu. XD Which means no one there to keep Sango out of the palace with Rin. Expect this next update. Muaha. Thalassa will be important for helping to get the two to talk later on, she's harmless I swear.

Well, someone's gotta let him know when he's an idiot from a female perspective!! 


	4. Chapter 4

WD:  
chuckles You lovely people and your reviews truly make my day you know.

DAC: I appreciate your reminders on grammar. Unfortunately things often seem to make sense when you have a tired mind. ) Want a cookie?

Anonimoose: Hah! Are you in Scotland or just a lover of it? I'm an all American mutt but I do have Scottish blood. Celtic culture is one of my favorites.

Nikki4: Give me another chapter and that interaction will occur. )

Whiskas: Ah. Yep. But see this is also for the readers (ease of reading) and personally I don't see them divided as much in continents as much as different 'territories'. Hey if Sessh can rule the West of Japan why can't Egypt have it's own? I always reserve the right to butcher things for my personal amusement. I mean..c'mon I'm sic'n Sango on Sess! LOL And the aborigines were in Australia so who knows? There is evidence of really peculiar enormous creatures that were destroyed by fires centuries ago there so why not youkai?  
-------------------------------

CRASH

THUD

CRASH

"Mreowr."

"All right, I will stop." Sango chuckled softly as her dark brown eyes regarded her companion. She had been practicing with her Hiraikotsu for a few hours now against hapless trees though with a decent reason, the local village needed firewood. Sango had told the men that in exchange for room and a meal for Kirara and herself she would help them gather enough timber they wouldn't need to brave the forest in the evening. Come morning all they would have to do is bring a number of the mules and some decent cord to haul the neatly felled trees back.

This particular village was one she always stopped at overnight when on her way to visit Sesshomaru's lands. It was only half a day's ride on Kirara from his palace and had both a skilled seamstress and ample bathing facilities. You only showed up and were nigh turned away by the servants once before getting the idea. Taijiya were not a welcome sight at Sesshomaru's palace so Sango clad herself as a lady. Hiraikotsu couldn't be helped of course but add some fabric over it and most kept curiosity to themselves. Locking the large weapon into place at her back Sango began the trek to their beds for the evening with a soft smile. She'd gotten quiet as of late, words seemed to matter less when the only one you needed to worry about was yourself and your future.

Duty.

It was such a short and peculiar word. So full of bitterness and hope, honor and betrayal all at once. How many lives did she know that had felt it's blackened touch aside her own? All the Taijiya fell under it's spell, Kagome, Kikiyo, Inuyasha..everyone she knew had somehow been bound to duty. Her very life was one constant spin on it's wheel churning out more levels for Sango to follow. From warrior to avenger, to hunter of shards, to sister, to what she was doing now.

Yet unlike the shadow of Kikiyo that Kagome had once fallen under with trepidation, Sango could not deny that as heavy as the burden of her own duty to her dead village she welcomed it's touch. It was a goal for her to achieve, a measure of hope that someday she would be the elder she recalled in her memories watching the children play and train. It was a vision she worked on picturing to the smallest of details. Sango was fully aware she would need it's potency in the coming trials with Sesshomaru. Assuming the cold Taiyoukai didn't just kill her or toss her out for daring to bring up the subject.

Perhaps it was traveling with Kagome so long that made her able to look beyond the fear such concepts should have inspired. Were she dead that was all to be done then, should he throw her out in refusal Sango would be free to approach the other lords.

Stretching as they walked Sango allowed a pleased sound to emerge from her lips as sore muscles were pulled out of knots by the light motion. If Sesshomaru did agree to hear her out she had a wild card to show him. The amusing thing was she always had worn it yet it had gone unnoticed as it was so easily a feigned thing. Sango herself had been unaware of what it was until she'd read through one of the books that had discussed her ancestor's bond with Sesshomaru's sire.

'The descendents of my blood will show one of the markings I received from InuTaisho. My daughters already show the sweep of pink across their lids whilst my sons are showing a single stripe along their wrists in a rich violet. Thankfully, as my bonded promised; they are easy to hide or explain away. It does no good for a spy to be easily identified, of course, that the eye markings will not wash away is a slight risk, the tattoo is far easier an explanation.'

She had always wondered if the icy Western Lord had an infatuation with makeup after all.  
------------------------

Long before the sun was up Sango was already in the bathing rooms. She'd long since had the working girls show her how to run her own hot bath with their peculiar system and they would leave everything set up for her the night before. In return she left them a few coins extra for their kindness. It wasn't fair to insist they were up before dawn just because years of habit wouldn't cease for laziness.

So nude and working through pulling her long mane into a complicated weave that wouldn't fly free the Taijiya had the rooms to herself. A rough mirror-worth a fortune practically for its size though not clarity- hung across the bathing room. Sometimes noble women would gather here and of course they couldn't leave without inspecting their makeup and garments, as it was, silvery patterns danced along Sango's flesh. These were markings that both honored and damned her.

Scars.  
Hundreds of them crossed her flesh, despite her unusual penchant for healing well so that it was only the outermost layer that would retain the markings and thankfully spare her the painful scar tissue below there was still no denying hers was the body of a warrior. At her age now she should have grown into full curves especially since at her age any normal woman would be long since wedded and birthing. Instead the Taijiya's body was lean, near to boyish with the increased training and fighting she did leaving no fat on her. Not even of the sort Kagome said was the 'good' kind. Whatever that meant.

If the figure was not enough to warn a man away it was the scars however, there was no part of her that could be disguised with makeup. Though at times it made Sango despair of being able to have a family of her own they were all marks of her life. A Taijiya bore their scars with pride, even those that were painful reminders of humility. Sango paused in her weaving and went to stand infront of the mirror tilting her head from one side to the next. She wasn't beautiful. Pretty perhaps, but not uncommonly so. Sango smiled softly as she ran a hand over the mirror. Beauty wasn't that important to her, she had freedom and was her own woman. How many of the stunning hime's could claim that one?

After all eventually beauty would fade but she would always be Sango.

"Mew?" Kirara looked over from her meal of freshly caught door mouse and pulled a laugh from Sango as she dressed swiftly.

"Forgive me, Kirara. I was shoring myself up for being around his excellency never a hair out of place."

"Mreee." Sometimes it really did feel as though Kirara had a sarcastic side, if the rolling of the eyes was any sort of indication. Laughing Sango finished her attire until one would have a hard time guessing that she wasn't some sort of lesser nobility. If one overlooked that the kimono had slits for easy nekomata riding that is.

"Shall we? I would hate to keep Rin waiting"  
----------------------------------

"Sango!!!" Rin's arms were waving happily as the young teen spotted Kirara in the air. With a laugh she scooped up the hem of her kimono-much to the guards chagrin- and went racing into the courtyard to see her friend.

Without pausing Sango dismounted from Kirara and easily adjusted her body to land on the ground softly, arms going around the petite young lady that was hugging her. Rin never did manage to keep her impeccable manners when amongst those she considered most dear to her.

"Hello Rin. I missed you too. Shall we catch up?"

Catching up was ever so much more, it was also code for spending time in the garden gossiping in a way that was generally frowned upon, and teasing Jaken. Sango had been relieved though not surprised at the lack of Sesshomaru's aura when she had approached his home. Kirara had changed into her small kitten form and was off to raid the kitchen of the tender cuts of meat that would be out. Taking Sango's offer Rin agreed, stepping back and smiling with a gentle look that showed some of the western lord's etiquette classes were paying off.

"Please! Oh so much has happened Sango since your last visit. Why, Nima has had several new litters. Ah Un is practically unable to fly he has been eating so much.." The idle chatter that was so often denied to Rin in Sesshomaru's presence resumed as Sango followed the young lady into the elaborate garden. Rin's constant talk was a soothing melody to her ears, one she was more then delighted to listen to. Many people never thought to mind what they said around children, and though Rin was close to a teenager now she was still petite enough none thought of her as other then a youngling. Thus the very best gossip was readily available and Sango saw no harm in absorbing any potentially useful information. After all she had an ice prince to deal with on a very touchy matter.

"Sango, I was wondering.." Rin looked at her shyly and Sango had that sudden chill go down her spine. "Um..what do you know..about..how to attract a male?"

Yeeep. Sesshomaru was going to kill her. 


	5. Sake

WD: So everyone knows this is going to be the last chapter before the Sango/Sess interaction begins. Enjoy the brotherly love.

Theblackangels (mediaminer): O.o...Ohmygod...ROFLMAO that was hilarious!!! Do it again!!! goes to write this chapter

DAC: hands over cookie and obeys

----------------------------------

"Feh..hey Kagome! Where the hell you want this?" Inuyasha was holding up of all things a large basket of mud. That he had several plants sticking out behind his ears didn't matter much. His fire rat robe was soaked through as Kagome had sent Inuyasha and his bare feet out into the deeper section of the pond for precious water algae she'd be using later. Laughing at the picture the utterly soaked and weed riddled hanyou made Kagome waved to him.

"Bring it over here, Inuyasha!" Kagome still refused the traditional miko garments though it was less because of Kikiyo and more she really hated washing the white haori. I mean really, who thought of putting those who were healing-hence blood and dirt-and gathering plants for the healing-blood and dirt- or fighting-Gasp blood and dirt!- in white? Instead she had a pair of red hakama and haori, making a cute little match with Inuyasha. The first time she'd dyed her haori like that he'd turned pink all the way to his fuzzy ears and commented that she wasn't supposed to copy him. He'd adored it of course.

"Tch. Why ya need this stuff anyways it reeks." Inuyasha was however already laying out the strains of water moss, algae, and lotus root to dry. It had taken Kagome months but finally Inuyasha was being careful with the things he gathered, rather then being forced to fetch more later.

"Well the moss is good for absorbing fluid, the algae's have different uses and the lotus root.." She trailed off however when Kagome noticed her hanyou wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead his nose was twitching and face lifted to the air.

"Something I should draw my arrows for?"

"Naw. It's the asshole." Inuyasha went back to the task at hand figuring Sesshomaru would show up in the grand way he did everything. The hanyou half suspected Sesshomaru couldn't even claim to breathe without a specific ritual to it that had been perfected or something equally foolish. Kagome didn't even comment but just gave a knowing smile before reaching out to stroke his face with the back of her hand.

Just his luck, Sesshomaru happened to float in on his youki cloud right as he was blushing and had that dreamy eyed puppy look on his face. If Sesshomaru was the sort he would have fallen over laughing at the scene of a mud and weed covered, soaked, puppy faced Inuyasha. Instead the eyebrow went slightly up but the lord couldn't quite hide all of his amusement from his brother when he spoke.

"Domesticated I see, little brother."

"AHH! Ya fuckin ass don't come sneaking up on people like that!" Inuyasha yelped though he didn't leap away from Kagome not wanting to deal with her temper. At the same time Kagome bowed her head politely, used to the constant arguments despite the brothers somewhat getting along these days. Taking down a huge threat to all of Japan a few times was apparently useful therapy.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. Would you like me to leave you both alone?" Kagome giggled slightly as she realized just how silly her hanyou looked at the moment before shrugging at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was still cursing up a storm.

"Not necessary. This Sesshomaru has come to see if you were approached by an army." The eyebrow resumed it's place near his hairline when he saw Inuyasha pale and actually cease his ranting.

"Yeah. Buncha wackos looking for hanyou. They came after me cuzza our reputation and everything but..eh..I kinda sent em running."

Sesshomaru had to use all his willpower to not sigh at that moment. The best and most likely chance he had at getting someone inside this organization and his idiotic brother likely sent a wind scar towards them or made them think he was mentally handicapped trying. Recognizing the silence for the frustration it was Kagome smiled again.

"Tea?"

"Sake." It was the closest Sesshomaru would come to a joke, and yet after this many years of having him drop in to visit family Kagome kept sake around. It didn't effect Sesshomaru but it did seem to make Inuyasha listen some. With any luck it would at least fuzz Sesshomaru's nerves enough she wouldn't have to heal her hanyou again this month from inu-brotherly love.  
------------------------------------------------

Thalassa was trailing the two human women in the gardens curiously when she noticed the conversation Rin was having. 'Attract a male indeed. Sessh would be spittin fire if he heard this.' Wondering what idiotic nonsense the young lady with Rin would reply with- since clearly by her movements she wasn't one of the air headed servants- Thalassa was following.

"Well, Rin, I wouldn't know actually."

Thalassa and Rin were both confused by that answer. Admittedly the woman with Rin didn't seem as attractive as youkai did, but she was clearly of an age for humans to be bearing young and she was pretty. Well spoken, well dressed, and attractive. Not to mention obviously high enough in ranking to be familiar with the Western Lord's own pup. Shouldn't she at least know how to attract her own husband?

"Sango! You had Miroku though didn't you? Before everything happened weren't you two together?" Rin protested though she felt a little bad knowing Sango's smile would falter at the monk's name. Gently Sango shook her head.

"No Rin. Miroku was a lecher, he liked all women. We fought together and built affection on accident because of that, the same as the longer you know someone the more likely you are to become used to their presence. Eventually we became fond of each other but it was never something I did consciously. Unless you count hitting him." She winked and then smiled softly. "I never grew up as a normal girl, Rin. My mother hadn't taught me those arts as they were not useful in our line of work."

"Oh."

Neither girl was aware of how curious Thalassa was now at Sango's declaration. Line of work? Few employed women in Japan. Even in her native Scotland aside from the role of warrior, priestess, or bard there was not much that a woman did for work without her family intervening. For a human girl it was really most peculiar that she would have some form of work that didn't involve at least eventually snaring herself a decent male to spend her years with and pass down the genes.

"Didn't you ever want to marry, Sango?" Rin resumed her speech, unconsciously asking the questions Thalassa had. Sango's delicate laugh erupted and she took Rin's hand gently in a sisterly gesture.

"Well, village boys ignored the girls until we passed our tests. It was a matter of strength but no, I would have likely had an arranged marriage based on my skills to match me with someone of equal abilities. After all we'd have to pass them on to the next generation. Most the time however through shared love of our work it would also form loving marriages."

Now Thalassa was truly curious and crept ever closer in the shadows, glad for her time spent learning to walk within them until aside from her eyes you would never see her.

"Do you ever miss your village, Sango?" Rin squeezed Sango's hand and didn't miss the soft depressed sigh.

"Every day Rin. Someday I will have to marry if only to pass on my knowledge. Kohaku isn't going to after all..with what he saw in those years he's happiest being a monk now. He did want me to tell you that he will miss your company and will try to visit when done with his wandering year." This time Sango squeezed Rin's hand and was delighted at the girls deep blush. "Rin! You wanted to know because of Kohaku!?"

"Eeep! Sango don't tell him!!"

Thalassa felt her eyes go even wider. Sessh was reallly not going to like this turn of things. Which of course made the lioness/dog hybrid smirk evilly. There was a potential for a lot of fun girl plotting here.

"Well I am surprised Rin, would you have been content as the wife of a Taijiya?"

Thalassa's jaw dropped. No, Sessh wouldn't have kept that..of course he would. The little fluffy primping fanatical pain in the tail. Oooh was she going to chew on that pelt of his for this one. As stunned as the warrior was however, nothing prepared her for the sudden flash of caramel brown eyes that slanted her way with an eerie assessment.

"Are you going to come out, my lady?"

Thalassa slowly emerged from the shadows with a chill going down her spine. Never mind that she was a very powerful youkai in her own right, she was face to face with what was clearly a living nightmare for youkai. A true Taijiya, and a powerfully skilled one if she was so easily able to pick up on her hidden aura. Rin was already happily making introductions and Thalassa was in some part of her mind pleased to notice the Taijiya did not relax her wary stance despite Rin's assurances that the youkai woman was a friend.

Huh. They would likely get along at this rate. Something caught Thalassa's attention however and she unconsciously circled Sango as she would another female from her pride. Sango bristled but though she turned enough to never allow Thalassa her back, she didn't prevent her inspection either. Respectful but alert. A curious combination in a woman, human, even Taijiya.

"Ye are not bonded?" Thalassa was startled and simply blurted out the fact. She didn't miss the clear scent of a nekomata on the girl, but there was no youkai blood bond coursing through her veins. Thalassa was rewarded with a sudden roiling of danger coming off the girl's aura and another flash of her eyes.

"That is a personal matter my lady." Thalassa blinked and then snickered.

"By Danu, lassie, ye must have been taking notes from Sesshomaru. Ye made that sound an insult! I like ye."

That was how Sango found herself dragged off with Rin into the kitchen's for a crash course in how to make 'good honey mead' and apparently Thalassa's new friend. Rin whispered at some point to just go along with it, and after the second story circling around a fully humiliated younger Sesshomaru, Sango was not complaining. Unfortunately due to the subject matter that couldn't be said for the intruder...

"...To the study at once! This is not acceptable!" There was to be no arguing with that tone and the hatred for the women it held. Too bad not a single of the three cared what Jaken thought. Laughing at the sudden beaning of Jaken's head by various fruits and kitchen utensils Rin was about to interject something herself when Sango and Thalassa hissed to silence her. A powerful aura crackled over their senses and once more Thalassa was surprised at the ease with which the Taijiya adjusted to the overwhelming power.

Sesshomaru was home. 


	6. Chapter 6

WD: As usual there were problems or else you would have had your updates. Lost my harddrive with the stories on it and so I'm slowly rewriting the chapters. ) Be patient and you shall have them. Besides there are TONS of great fics out there.  
To make up for the absence however I will over today/tomorrow update all my fics.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was not pleased as he picked apart the various scents invading his home. Most of them could be ignored, even the damp earthen and salt water scent of Thalassa was welcome enough. It was the rich scent, ever changing but always with the tang of iron and poison laced with a delicate vanilla that sent his nerves on edge. The Taijiya was visiting.

To a human if they were able to smell her the peculiar mix would likely have been disgusting. It was not the gentle clean scent of Inuyasha's miko, nor the wildflowers of his ward Rin. The Taijiya's scent was perfectly her own, the iron tang of blood and sweet poison with the utterly exotic vanilla made Sesshomaru's fingers twitch however.

All Taijiya had that poison scent upon them, as if in their blood from countless generations ago when they bonded to youkai. It was perhaps why they were found tolerable to their immortal companions, the sweetly sickening smell drowned out that of their mortal bodies.

Vanilla was such a rare and exotic scent however that it seemed wrong for any save the most illustrious hime of youkai blood to be bearing it. The iron..did very frustrating things to his vicious killing nature. She was a walking challenge of battle and the hunt, a living example of her kind's females rivaling the deadly youkai women.

Sesshomaru did not like dealing with her any longer then he had to.  
Suppressing a sigh Sesshomaru strode to his study knowing the visitors aside from the Taijiya and Thalassa would also know to come approach him one at a time. It would take a week or more to cleanse the place of the Taijiya's scent.

He needed to get rid of her quickly.

-----------------

"Do you think Inuyasha will be allright?" It was one of the villagers checking in on their hut. Kagome lifted her head with a soft smile while tucking her hanyou in. He was snoring now, sake induced and finished off with a little brotherly sparring. He'd sleep till the next day when he'd be up grumpily demanding breakfast. With the well closed that was no longer ramen, but she'd found a suitable replacement in spices these days that it wasn't too hard to attempt just costly.

"He will be fine, thank you for asking. Sesshomaru was just a little more upset then usual." She giggled and waved the good natured man away as she resumed working on an herbal tincture for the villagers. She kept a large supply of herbal remedies prepared as there was often not the time to do so right after a youkai attack. It was well worth simply spending much of her time over the boiling pot. Besides it was when she could gossip with the village girls and far preferable for the miko. She'd mellowed out over the years but that didn't mean her legendary temper couldn't surface.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku?" She smiled softly at the monk who was visiting, no doubt to check up on his friends between visits to his many children. Really supporting so many women kept him very busy with travel. The man had to make money somehow.

"How..is Lady Sango?" His voice was soft, almost as shy as a young boys and Kagome smiled gently at him. No matter what Miroku said that had ended the relationship with the lovely young Taijiya, Kagome remembered their blushes and gentle affection. Miroku still loved Sango, he just knew he was not enough for her. The old saying if you love someone set them free rang in Kagome's mind.

"She seemed tired and frustrated, said something about a blood rite before setting off a few months ago. We've been getting bags of goods she's traded her services for. Want some rice?" Kagome was again stunned at her friend's intelligence. After just a brief conversation over the things the village needed Sango had taken great care to send back her monetary supplies from hunting not in coins, but in goods. Rice, lumber, metal, weaponry, armor..cloth even. Whatever a particular village was highly skilled in and produced for trade she would yield services as a Taijiya for if they sent some of their excess to Edo. The change in the little village was remarkable.

Coins after all were scare amongst peasantry and barter was a far more common form of payment. Sango never even demanded a certain amount, always apparently insisting they only send what was fair or they were willing to spare minus the worth of the room and food for the time she was in the village. Of course Sango also knew that any excess sent their way would be sent by Kagome's good nature to the other local villages in need. Lately Sango had become a source of information with all her traveling, and steadily the Taijiya's reputation was growing.

Amusingly enough, Sango had no idea that she was becoming as famous as the group had been together. Sango really was too humble for her own good sometimes.

"Blood rite?" Miroku snapped Kagome out of her musings with his slightly concerned tone. Kagome simply handed over some tea for him before stirring her tincture carefully so it wouldn't burn.

"Pass me the bottle to your left please? And yes, something about a blood rite. She was looking very formal and said she would first stop at her old village..do you know of it Miroku?" Kagome caught sight of the glazed eyes Miroku took on as he fished in his mind for the information needed. While her friend considered and her hanyou snored Kagome poured her carefully made concoctions out. These were mostly for common bruises, easily in demand all year round.

"The only thing I can think of Lady Kagome, is the way Taijiya considered a coming of age ritual and would slaughter youkai from the weakest to the strongest they could handle. Why they did this however no one knows. I would think after Naraku that Lady Sango would see no point.."

"Perhaps it is simply something she felt incomplete without doing, and wished to before rebuilding the village?"

"Perhaps." Miroku felt that was unlikely however. Sango was not the sort to waste time on idle things. He sighed and sipped his tea, for once missing the hole in his hand. It had been during that time he had the lovely Taijiya around after all...

------------------------------------------------

Sango and Thalassa stood outside Sesshomaru's study calmly, they had to wait their turn to greet the lord. Rin always was the first as his ward and though she would be proper no one wanted to deny the girl a chance to see her Sesshomaru-sama smile as he would not do infront of others.

Rin at the moment had her arms wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's waist as he smoothed her hair, wordlessly comforting her as if she was still just a little girl barefoot and following him. "I have missed you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn." The eyes were soft however and he eventually patted her on the shoulder. He could ask her what the Taijiya was doing here but preferred to keep his harassment for the one who he felt deserved it. Not his ever so loyal ward.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Might I be permitted to spend tomorrow in the local town?"

"For what reason."

"You have a celebration coming up and I need to make certain the fabric for the kimono's is being finished in time." Rin had all but taken on the role of lady of the house in absence of a mate. Nodding his head he then gently pushed Rin away from him. "You shall take three guards with you."

Bowing Rin then exited the room to go tend to things, with a wink to Sango. Sango winked right back knowing what the sly little thing was up to. If she was still here and uninjured in the morning Sango would be one of those guarding Rin. Perhaps they'd manage to drag the lion/dog hybrid with them as well and turn this into another girls outing. After all, girls-even those like Sango who were not fond of shopping- loved a chance to be out of the control of men in their lives.

Thalassa entered the room and growls and snarls of the Inu language was all that could be made out. While the two dogs made nice threats at each other the two human women kept their heads close to whisper softly and keep their voices out of the sensitive ears of youkai.

"Do you know which village Kohaku is going to reside in"  
"No, but he visits Edo often to see Kagome and Inuyasha...you wish to send something in secret?" Sango smiled as she saw Rin's ears turn a soft pink and the shy smile of a girl in her first love.

"Yes..would you help me?" The implication was obvious. Help me choose something nice but that doesn't imply too much, and isn't so expensive he would refuse it. Sango cupped the face of the girl infront of her gently her own eyes moist.

"Oh Rin, I'd love to. You are like family to me after all"  
Rin bit her lower lip then to keep from calling out in excitement as her hands clenched with the urge to jump. Sango was always such a help and never belittled her for her antics. "Thank you!"

The sound of a door sliding had the two women part calmly, they had no reason to hide that they had been communing silently after all. Women were expected to gossip in the courts. Thalassa yawned and showed off her long canines in the process. Sesshomaru had been lecturing her on what he had learned, tomorrow she would be off to deal with the neko tribes since being part lioness they would at least talk to her. After she bit half of them.

"Yer turn, Taijiya." With that she inclined her head to Rin. "I will escort ye to yer studies Lady Rin." The eye roll was particularly humorous. In Scotland a woman would be trained without all this prattle. Women were as strong and fierce as their men or else able to whallop their men with a rolling pin or scabbard and never bat an eye. Rin had that same fire in her though it was rarely brought out. Scandalous notion here. Men. Pfft.

Ignoring the inner ramblings of Thalassa as she walked away with Rin, Sango stepped into Sesshomaru's study and closed the door behind her. It was as always, immaculate. She wondered if dust was too frightened to actually accumulate in the area as never was a scroll or candle out of place. Behind his large desk and throne like chair meant to support ones back without ever revealing he was leaning against it when weary sat Sesshomaru as imposing as ever. Here in his home he was if anything, all the more intimidating a figure of white marble with all the power of his ancestors roiling about in one tall lean form. Barely contained power of an enormous inu youkai compressed into a man like shape. It didn't fool Sango for an instant.

"Taijiya."

Sango felt every part of her body freeze in full alarm at the cold tone that flowed from Sesshomaru. It was only due to her own willpower that the taijiya managed to not react visibly. True her scent would give her away, but her level of control had always won respect.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Whirling gold and amber eyes met rich brown that resembled the ruddy shade of a hawks plumage as the two stood there. Sango was usually submissive enough, respectful, right now there was something different about her. Sesshomaru noticed tension in her form, a fire in her eyes that bespoke determination.

Curious.

Ever so slightly Sesshomaru allowed a fang to peek out from his lips as he spoke, using his body language to draw out and prolong the fear the Taijiya would be sensing. She was willful and stubborn at best, he needed every edge to keep this female nigen in her place. Fear was also, a far better scent to have lingering in his study then her poisoned vanilla.

"Why are you in this Sesshomaru's lands." It was not a question but a harsh statement that if answered unsatisfactorily would not stray his claws from removing her head. Pity she didn't even flinch.

"I have come to ask a formal request of you, Sesshomaru-sama..." The sudden change in her posture, the bowed head, clasped hands infront of her and rigid spine made him uneasy. The Taijiya never asked him for anything, their conversations tended to be about his ward, asking permission as an underling should but never once had this human dared ask him for a favor. Amber eyes narrowed and if anything his voice dropped colder he was ready to kill the slim woman before him for her audacity alone.

"Speak. Perhaps if you are fortunate this Sesshomaru will allow you to remain breathing."

Now Sango took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to him. "In all honesty Sesshomaru-sama, this is more important then if I continue to draw breath. I am the last of the Taijiya, my brother Kohaku will not be taking up the rank with me. For this I have embarked on my blood bond quest but have found no opponent that will suit me." She let this sink in and felt the anger of his youki pressing in on her that she dared think to match him. Before he decided to end her reckless argument she continued softly.

"Once, your sire, grandsire, and many before took on the blood bond to my ancestors. Because of this I have come to petition you for the same honor, the right to take such a trial with you. Should this be too far beneath you Sesshomaru-sama I request the favor of approaching the other lords." There she'd said it. Now came the humiliating part. She was not here as an equal, she was not here as a full Taijiya but one who lacked the final test. Pulling her dignity about her as a robe Sango lowered herself to her knees, and bowed her head so her hair fell away from her neck showing the flesh at the base of her skull. It was his right at this point to kill her or give her an answer, but she had forced him into one of the two.

For a very long time Sesshomaru stayed utterly silent and unmoving as his eyes watched the submissive woman infront of him. Her favor was outrageous to request of him, as though he the lord of the West would lower himself to bonding with a female nigen. However the very fact that she preserved her honor by coming to him for permission if he dismissed her intrigued him.

"Should this Sesshomaru deny you the trial, and deny you right to challenge the other lords what then shall you do, Taijiya?"

Sango did not look up at him and though he could smell her anger and shame at the way she was behaving she kept her voice even. "Then I shall be forced to challenge one beneath my skills. I waited too long for my challenge Sesshomaru-sama, due to the interference of Naraku." This explained much and as he eyed her something nagged at his skull.

"Would you then bond fully in the old ways should this request be granted?" Now Sango's face shot up and her eyes flashed dangerously with her pride. The oldest ways of the bond had been practically slavery in exchange for the power that came with the bond. Sango took a deep breath however, she knew Sesshomaru might request this though it made her stomach roll.

"With the understanding that I am approaching the end of my breeding years and need to replenish my village...yes."

"This Sesshomaru shall...consider it. You will be staying this evening." It was a dismissal and Sango got to her feet and bowed. Trying desperately not to show how her hands were shaking as she left the room. She wasn't certain being bound in this manner would be worth it..but once more her spine stiffened with resolve. She was the last of her village and that was a duty that mattered more then her own preferences.  
------------------------------

Sesshomaru waited until the end of the evening and all his work had been done before sighing and casting his eyes to the ceiling. The Taijiya as a bonded?..It would be a nuisance, one more to keep track of, one more who would be enforced to be loyal. He needed no one there was nothing that he could not do himself.

Gold eyes widened slightly and an evil smirk moved over Sesshomaru's features. There was however, one possible way for her to prove herself beyond battle. Sesshomaru would have no foolish female around him. There was an army amassing and he had now with the issue of Inuyasha's foul temper no way to infiltrate it currently.

A fine proving ground. Should she fail the matter would be beyond him. Should she succeed he would have time to consider the matter.

Enduring her scent for the time she survived if she passed the test however was going to be quite the strain. 


	7. Shop, scheme, and laugh

WD: Would you believe I thought I had posted this? Eeep...And if you read my crackfic Lair of the Demoness...XD you know there will be some male humiliating in this.

--

The neko tribes of Japan were notoriously egotistical and convinced much like the rest of youkai that they were the superiors. That the humans had adopted the cat as a symbol of luck and wisdom, and the white tiger was one of their most holy symbols in China and Japan alike only made them more insufferable.

In short dealing with them was hell.

Which was why Sesshomaru sent her off before she could even go with Rin on her shopping expedition. Thalassa was grumbling the entire time however as her long strides ate up the ground. A lioness traveled far in search of prey for her pride, a wild dog could eat up the moors of her homeland in hours. So unlike most Daiyoukai, Thalassa abandoned the cloud of youki to simply run as their oldest of ancestors did. It also gave her time to reflect on the curious things Sesshomaru had called her in to speak of late in the evening.

Rarely, did Sesshomaru ask for her advice. However the youkai of Scotland were on far better terms with their human population, often imitating them and gaining whole ranks of human warriors and druids who spun fantastic stories and referred to them as the Sidhe. Darling folk humans, at least if you asked the Scottish youkai. I mean really, pointed ears, unbelievable good looks and a host of inhuman creatures that consorted with them or they took the forms of? Sidhe meant Youkai. Of course so did Pookah, leprechaun and a million other terms.

Japanese humans however seemed more inclined to fear rather then court favor of their youkai. That the Scotts had learned how to deal with the delicate but often irrational humans made Thalassa's words on the race invaluable. Sesshomaru had needed it.

For a human female no less.

Yeah she'd gotten her tail kicked for laughing out in his face over that one.

Rubbing her shoulder that was still sore despite her youkai healing Thalassa leapt over another stream as her mind drifted back to the conversation with Sesshomaru.

"I am considering sending a human to spy on this army we are hearing reports of."

"Hm. Would make sense Sesshomaru, I mean, a human won't attract much attention wouldst they? But how wouldst ye assure their loyalty?" Thalassa pointed out with a claw scratching her nose. "I mean, ye can't expect fear to hold much sway amongst thousands of their kin."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes closed half way but the ice in his gaze didn't lessen in the slightest. "The Taijiya came to request a formal test for her blood rite."

Thalassa whistled then and smirked. "Ah. An ye be intending to make her prove to ye this way. Devious dog." Frowning however the cat began to pace. Normally Sesshomaru would have snapped out at the youkai daring such a thing in his presence but the feline did her best thinking when in movement, her kilt was disturbed slightly as one hand began to fiddle with the smaller axe she wore at her waist.

"A course ye cannot trust her information sent an the lassie wouldst be needin to know what ye be wantin so a daily report wouldst be the best...a partial slave bond mayhaps? Even with the halfbreeds amongst them their noses are nay keen enough to scent such, especially if it be willin there wouldst not be a mark that could nay be explained away..aye?"

"Your accent is horrendous when worked up." Sesshomaru looked away his insult being an agreement with her words.

"Ye dunnae like bein round the lassie." Thalassa pointed out as she leaned back. "Ye hopin this will clear up both the problems aye Sesshomaru?"

"Her scent is upsetting to my nose."

"Aye? I dunnae smell anything so rancid. Merely poison and Vanilla..an blood. But it suits her dunnae ye think?"

An icy glare sent her way and the sudden standing of his posture alerted Thalassa that in some way she'd just offended Sesshomaru.

"We go to spar, now. Cat."

This was going to hurt.

If Thalassa had known how badly it would hurt she may have kept her mouth shut. Naw. That was just not in her nature. Still that Sesshomaru, her little Ice Prince of a relative had become so worked up over a Taijiya-nay, a human female..to beat her senseless was intriguing. After all cats were known for their curiosity. The puzzle was going to roll in her head for some time now. Why on earth would the Inu be bothered she had recognized the scents in Sango's aura? She was part dog too after all.

--

"This one?" Rin held up a delicate bolt of fabric with a beautiful pattern to it's weave. Clouds stood out slightly lighter then the pale blue background. Truly it was masterfully done, using a different technique only where the clouds were rather then dyes. Sango's eyes lit up as her fingers ghosted over the heavy raw silk. It was more beautiful with it's nubby texture then the whisper smooth fabric that would be worn beneath.

"Would be amazing on you Rin." Sango smiled softly as the younger girl blushed in delight but shook her head.

"No Sango, for lord Sesshomaru. He mentioned needing a casual kimono for the summer nights. Well his idea of casual."

"Ah. I see." Sango then took a second look at the fabric and turned it over. "Yes I think it would be nice on Sesshomaru as well, though it may make him look more pale. It would contrast with the darkness in your hair and eyes very nicely Rin. Perhaps an Obi for you then to match? Would that bother him?"

"You really want to see me in this fabric so much, Sango?" Rin's eyes were dancing at Sango's almost motherly behavior. The Taijiya blushed and chuckled then before shrugging.

"You would look the part of the princess you are." Sango tapped Rin's cheek with the back of her hand affectionately before blinking. "Ah! Is there somewhere with ready made kimonos? I need a few sturdy plain ones for travel.."

"Tch. Why don't you ever dress up aside from coming to visit me, Sango? I mean really dress up?" Rin pouted. If the fabric would look lovely on her, it would set Sango's coloring off to perfection. Despite her years out in the harsh environment Sango's color was only lightly tanned, but still she was beautifully pale as though sheltered her whole life, not traipsing about the country side hunting down Youkai and evil hanyou sheltering jewel shards.

Rin was not for the first time jealous of the exotic beauty Sango held. She was at once classic Japanese and yet something otherworldly. It was as though the moon itself had mixed with the sun to grant favorite traits to the Taijiya. Her bright fuschia eye pattern set off rich warm caramel eyes and softly colored lips while her hair was darker then the night itself. The warm brown highlights had long since become a vibrant purple hue as she matured and cascaded carelessly from the low pony tail. Sango also had the subtle curves of a woman without being overripe, she was a warrior through and through not some ornament meant to decorate a man's arm.

Rin though she was often told by many how beautiful she was for human and youkai alike did not have the same grace. It was the grace of her lord, that of some high ranking warrior that Sango carried. Rin often wondered if Sango had been born a man, if she would not be one of those feudal lords herself striving for control of Japan. She certainly possessed the skills and knowledge to do so.

"Sango?" Rin asked again, softer this time as she saw the far away look in Sango's eyes. A gentle smile was her answer before Sango shook her head ever so slightly.

"I am no lady, Rin. I am a warrior, elaborate finery does not suit me. I wear kimono to blend in as much as I can, but it is in my armor with my weapons that I am myself." Sango then paused and excused herself as she walked away. A delicate bow of her head to the guards as she went to inquire over some common drab rough weave kimono that would be ideal for hard travel. Kirara on her shoulder as silent as always.

"Oh Sango.." Rin felt her eyes water sadly. Inside of the proud woman she saw moving away was still a young woman after all. For a brief moment Rin's eyes envisioned her friend dressed in the same finery she herself often wore...Sango would be breathtaking.

Yet, that would also mean Sango was playing by the rules written in a world of males. Sango was to proud to do such a thing. Still Rin decided at this point to commission a special kimono. Sango should have something to wear after all for formal events. Even if it meant Rin had to make her promise to attend her birthday celebration to wear such a thing. Eyes moved from the delicate cloud pattern to a fabric that was similar but far more exotic. A rich vibrant red fabric with copper threads woven through it to create a flame effect. It reminded her of Kirara...and Sango. Surely Sesshomaru would forgive Rin this one indulgence on another.

--

Sango herself was seriously looking not only at kimonos but also a good set of haori and hakama for wearing over her armor. She had met with Sesshomaru this morning before leaving. A meeting that left a sour taste in her mouth. Bitter. That is what the meeting had been. Running her fingers over the temples of her face Sango tried not to focus on the attitude of being looked at as though you were not even worth dirt or manure.

Sesshomaru had informed her that he would be testing her 'usefulness' and sending her to spy on an army. A slave bond would be inflicted on her, though it would be of use only for one month at a time. Should she prove useful beyond this point he would renew it until either he decided to grant her request or deny it, or she died. That it would be painful was clear.

The sadistic Taiyoukai would likely make it as painful as he could. Which is why she was also picking up a few soft items to wear until her scar from the bond would be healed after the enforcement. Drab brown and gray fabrics were the only ones she chose. Black would show dirt, the more plain and ordinary she looked, the more like a common soldier the better. Nor would she be able to bring her precious weapon with her. Though it would be common for a Taijiya she could possibly be recognized with her unique youkai boomerang. Her katana and poisions would have to suffice this time.

The story Sango had already come up with was that she had a relative killed in the village she came from, who had once been a Taijiya. Some of those practices had been handed down through her brother and father whom she had lost to the demon Naraku. All true enough and a common enough story for the most part. Sango would be hiding most of her skills, she was after all very skilled with the Katana and her speed was nearly hanyou-esque. Holding back she would seem a very proficient normal human warrior, slightly weak compared to a male.

Sango would also be keeping her name, and claim to be from no village but rather a wanderer. All in all it would be common enough to not rouse suspicion. The final blow would be an easy change in her appearance. Just to be on the safe side Sango would not be wearing the ponytail's she was so often seen in. Nor could she bring herself to cut her hair however, it would only hinder her disguises as a normal woman should she need to return to safety swiftly. Instead Sango had spent nearly an hour thinking of hairstyles she was used to enough to use without thinking. A severe bun had been the decision. Ugly with how messy it would come across but serviceable and would make it seem as though her hair was shorter.

Sighing Sango looked up at the sun savoring a few minutes of peace. Soon she would be a slave to a vicious man known as killing perfection.

She had a few hours to change her mind, decide to just go kill a lesser youkai and run away. Keeping her freedom. Her sanity.

Sango felt once more the chains of duty and honor constrict her heart before she purchased the items she would need for travel. The hardest part of her day still remained yet. Confronting Sesshomaru with her decision.

--

Inuyasha finally woke up with a groan and began to slowly trudge out of the hut. The sound of insane giggling and masculine-they were male right?- shrieks had finally hurt his poor canine ears to the point of emerging.

The sight that met his sleep blurred eyes however was almost enough to make Inuyasha go dive head first into a barrel of sake.

"Uh..Mir..o..ku?"

"Inuyasha! Help me!!" Miroku batted his eyelashes in what was supposed to apparently be an eye twitch. Considering he had kohl lining his eyes, soot on his lashes and eye makeup on however it ended up just very disturbing. That was without the red cheeks and painted lips..and flowers in his shoulder length hair currently out of it's binding.

"What the hells?!"

"Hey! Inuyasha! Come watch from up here!" Shippou waved happily down to the hanyou. They still fought, numerous times, but Shippou was back from his travels for a day and wasn't about to ignore the humor found easily in Edo. As the hanyou leapt beside him and squatted down he snorted.

"Feh, hey runt what the fuck are they doin to Miroku?"

"Apparently one of the shipments from Sango was from a pleasure house with makeup for the girls. They grabbed Miroku after one of his lines and decided he was a good test subject. Been pretty funny actually, they do him up like a geisha, wipe it off and start over. Kagome has been laughing over on the sides for so long I think she's going to pass out."

Inuyasha blinked again before grinning evilly. "Makes me wish we had a camera.." 


	8. Something unexpected

WD: Yes I'm evil for not updating. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()

Sango sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for the light to go down completely over the western lands. Rin was off handling the other ladies she over saw for preparations of some event. Sango was herself preparing for something though not at all similar. Upon returning from the shopping expedition Rin, Sango, and the other guards were greeted by the imposing figure of Sesshomaru awaiting them with his usual cold indifference.

Sango had waited until after Rin and the guards left them, before locking her own cinnamon eyes with his amber ones. Ever so slowly, her eyes never leaving his to show she was in full knowledge of what she was doing, Sango turned to bare her throat to him utterly. There was the briefest flash of emotion across his eyes that glowed with a malicious light before he whirled away from her, dismissing the Taijiya with a curt order.

"Be prepared before moon rise. Someone will come to your room."

Unspoken was the fact she had better be ready for what would happen and be prepared for it. Sango had studied at length the slave bonds to be certain she would not make a was no chance of Sesshomaru filling her in on what she needed to do after all.

Once again she looked through the book in her lap, thankful Kagome had copied them from the scrolls for her. The items it detailed were -not- going to be pleasant. Sango knew she would have only a few days to heal before heading off on her assignment and likely would be expected to study the scrolls he would give her on what she would need to know for that rather then sleep. She had chosen this, her honor keeping her head high even as inside she trembled. She was after all a mortal young woman though past her teen years and it was not a comforting concept to go through any sort of an event where you would be relying on the cruel demon lords mercy at the time. This could be a fairly simple though painful process, but she knew without a doubt as far down into her soul as she could find that yes Sesshomaru was a sadistic jerk who would ensure this hurt to make up for the indignity of her blood being on his claws at all.

Sango had bathed, purified herself with incense and sand until her skin was soft and scented slightly. She had the salves out that would be needed to handle the healing and help with not sticking to her bindings so she wouldn't bleed all over the clothing she possessed. Currently she was in a very simple and dull roughly woven white yukata, tied as was tradition for this process with only a thin black cord. It wasn't meant to be pretty or nice, it wouldn't make it through the evening. Sango had groomed herself as carefully as most women would before meeting their husband, even her nails were trimmed and buffed though she refused to paint them out of pride. For this night, her appearance would likely affect how hideously she was marked.

Footsteps, though the soft pads of youkai's and supposedly impossible for a human to detect were forming outside her door. Closing her eyes Sango sent a mental prayer to her ancestors for the strength she would need, before rising just as someone moved the rice paper wall aside. For a moment, the trusted guard of Sesshomaru's was just staring at her coldly, before he gestured for her to follow.

Without a look back or hesitation physically, Sango did as she was expected.

Her bare feet made no more noise then the youkai's did. Her yukata made a soft hissing sound as her body moved, and she was dimly aware that there was absolute silence along the long walk to the gardens and many were staring at her. Through the gardens they went, winding along to a cold forbidding building of stone that was sunk into the earth and from the overgrowth that had been permitted in recent years Sango knew that no one had been there for it's purpose since the day Midoriko gave the jewel to her ancestors to guard. This was a place she could feel, smell, taste the blood of those before her who entered into the sacred pacts with the youkai.

Something in her blood began to thrumm, and Sango's gait changed ever so slightly. Torches flickered along the pillar flanked walkway, seeming so out of place in Japan. Each pillar bore faded images of youkai and their bonded in battles, often brutal, bloody, and vicious. There was no glorified tales to tell here, this was harsh reality, her last chance of refusal. Instead Sango stepped inside. Small little pinpricks of moonlight flooded the chamber, reflected off the highly polished green onyx stone inside. Magic would be used to create a sound and scent proof barrier, to keep from anyone hearing the screams or smelling the blood despite the skylights made for the moon to shine through. The floor was stained from years of use to a dark black of blood and various youkai poisons. Torches flickered in their alcoves around the room.

To the unknowing, this was a torture chamber.

Hooks, straps, weapons all hung about with a purpose. Sango knew that this was no torture chamber for all it would seem it tonight. This was an arena to test the honor of those with shorter lives and weaker gifts, to show their inner strength worthy of the prize they claimed to desire.

Sango could not see despite her eyes being aided with the torches, if Sesshomaru was there. Breath remaining even she stepped forward, one smooth movement of her hand loosening her cord and as she took another step the white Yukata pooled behind her as Sango walked to the center of the room to wait for her right to claim the first step of her kind's oldest rite.

()()()()

Sesshomaru had been waiting since the Taijiya had given him her answer. He was fully aware that she would be getting ready, and likely a nervous wreck. He himself had been taking time, researching the entire afternoon. He had to choose a design to mark her with, one that had nothing to do with his known symbols, or youkai at all. Something that would still somehow bind her to him, represent him, but in the most subtle of ways. It also had to be able to fit on her lower back. He wouldn't risk the shoulder or mid back incase someone came upon her bathing. Besides the fact if she did please him enough that he bound her to him properly he would need then to cover her in his symbols and he refused to have those as lesser items. Even the placement had a great deal of symbolism, he would have preferred the neck of course, the back of the neck being the ultimate in submissive, representing his jaws about her throat to end her life at any time.

Considering what he wanted however he had to be cautious that it would not be recognized at all. Trying to NOT make it clear what belonged to him was an alien concept to inuyoukai and went against their very nature. Nor would the Taijiya have any say in what or where he put on her. Finally however he'd chosen something he found amusing. The flowers that smelled something akin to his acid claw attack. The vines would be woven with carefully hidden kanji that would bind her to him but the flowers were an abstract representation of him and would easily be explained away on a woman.

Once he'd chosen his design and drawn it a few times to make certain he had it just so, Sesshomaru had gone to wash himself. He'd also been letting his poison leak out for some time so that he had it at a perfectly even amount rather then the slight irregularities from the first time he would use it in an attack.

Part of the stoic lord was recoiling that he had even agreed to this entire ordeal. Another was growling in anticipation of hurting the Taijiya who had such an annoying scent as to drive him to distraction. Moreover he would have the spy he so needed.

When he had decided on exactly the tools he would use to restrain the Taijiya and corrected the last few design changes he had the torches lit and sent someone for her. He then waited for the smell of fear to come to him.

Instead of all things Sesshomaru wanted to snarl as he scented arousal from his guards. Turning slowly he watched the Taijiya approach the building without hesitation, instead she seemed to relax into an almost roll of her feet as though she was already in battle rather then just witnessing the scenes that confronted her. No few of his guards lining the path and escorting her were hiding that they found her appealing.

The rough white yukata hid nothing of her curves in the bright moonlight, shadows of her body were hinted at, the collar bone exposed to show tan flesh and her hair did not currently flow loose but was up in an intricate knot so it would not interfere with any location Sesshomaru had chosen to mark. It was also tantalizing to the youkai gathered. That more then her beauty, more then her grace and lack of concealment was what caused the scent. This was a proud strong woman, unmarked and unafraid of going to be tortured for her honor by their lord. No few men of high rank would be terrified, but this slim dark woman was not. It was a very tempting call to a youkai, whether she was human or not.

Sesshomaru growled inwardly realizing if the Taijiya managed to pass this without falling unconscious he'd likely have to deal with his own men courting her when her assignment was over.

Of course..then there was her scent..

Sesshomaru himself couldn't help the slight bleeding of red into his eyes when fearlessly the Taijiya stepped inside and disrobed without a second thought. That then she held onto the rough black cord and swiftly twisted it around her wrists in a loose binding before she bowed her head, holding her wrists out to him...

The sight was enough to make Sesshomaru growl deep in his chest to remind his guards to close the door. The Taijiya was no end of trouble.

Sniffing in disdain that she would have thought to offer him something rather then trusting in his own restraints he reached one clawed hand out to remove it..and paused.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the wicked smirk that suddenly was on his face as he realized just what a clever woman this Taijiya was, and how determined.

"A rather grisly trophy for a human.."

Sango lifted her head, eyes flashing with a smirk that was almost as chilling as his own. "I figured the hanyou may as well be of some use to me...Lord Sesshomaru."

The black cord would definitely be strong enough. It was not however Taijiya tradition to claim it, but it was that of an Inuyoukai. She'd been careful, all those years ago apparently deciding that she may some day need to come to him. The black cord was Naraku's hair woven into a tight rope. It was the ultimate in humiliating ones greatest enemies, a position of lowering them to the point of abusing remnants. Often skulls were turned into food vessels, pelts were made into rugs that would be walked on. Using Naraku's hair to bind her to his will, a sign of her using her alliance with him in that battle they shared for what she claimed now did exactly what Sango likely wanted.

Sesshomaru was very pleased. The foresight shown to him just now proved exactly that he was making the correct decision. Within seconds he had the cord pulled tight on her wrists and then over the hook on the wall. There was room for her to kneel, utterly in submission to him with her head bowed, hands pulled taught before her. There were other ways to have her positioned for the marking, but the rounding of her back this way would increase the pain and pull her skin taut for the details he intended.

Sesshomaru after all refused to do a simple or clumsy looking marking, even if he would end up throwing the Taijiya away as a shattered corpse later his marking would be a work of art and precise.

He moved one delicate sharp talon to her back, feeling the natural quiver of skin under the pressure though it lacked the rippling of fear.

"Last chance to turn away, Taijiya."

The western lord heard as Sango took a final deep breath, before she uttered the words that would seal her fate. Killing who she was and rebirthing her as a tool of Sesshomaru's for the remainder of her life. "Do as you wish my lord. My sword is your weapon, my actions will be for you. I will be your eyes and your ears where you can not go, your hands where you should not need to sully them." Slowly the old words fell from Sango's lips, a mantra meant to be repeated over and over again to help distract from the pain. As the lengthy pledge continued, each verse more intricate then the last Sesshomaru focused not on them but on his design.

Though of course nothing could be simple with the Taijiya.

The minute he'd begun the first incision she'd shown no reaction, but the first drop of his poison as he began the flowers themselves had her pause in her recitations with a sudden gasp. He'd been expecting it, the cry of pain..but not the sudden switch in her scent of arousal.

At that precise moment Sesshomaru knew his eyes had widened. True there were some humans who liked pain but the Taijiya had given no indication of it for the other markings. It was his poison that made the gasping cry, the sudden thickening of her scent and slight tremble of her body.

Apparently..his new tool would be keeping him on his toes for some time.

Slowly the hours went by until the moon had set completely and the last of the torches died out. With the last flicker of light Sesshomaru flicked his hand to the side to cleanse it from the remaining drops of blood. Eyes able to see without the light looked down on the bowed figure of the Taijiya. At some point from her movements slight though they had been over the last several hours the intricate hairstyle had come loose to fall haphazardly and in disarray. Without bothering to look at her as more then he would a canvas, Sesshomaru undid the bindings. He would be holding onto the rope made of Naraku as custom dictated until her task was over. Then he would either present it to her and refuse a further bond, or use it to bind her again.

Though he admitted he had done flawless Sesshomaru was looking forward to being away from the stench of the room. The Taijiya's scent had become overlaid with sweat and arousal, both clashing with his poison to a level that was rather foul in his mind. Expecting her to be unconscious Sesshomaru mentally sighed and opened the heavy stone door to command one of his guards to carry her out when he heard a soft groan.

Turning ever so slightly Sesshomaru had to admit surprise as he saw the Taijiya standing, her hands on the wall for support, back still to him as her legs trembled from having fallen asleep. Blood and the ichor from his poison mixing with the removed flesh trailed along otherwise flawless skin though it was decorated from battles. Sesshomaru had been curious as to why despite all the scars the Taijiya carried there had been no scar tissue to disrupt his marking of her flesh. Somehow they were purely ornamental.

Resting her forehead and chest against the cold slab of rock before her Sango breathed slowly as she could despite her panting. Her entire being.._felt._

Pain, pleasure, pride, hatred, exhaustion..it was a mixture that left her almost breathless. She knew she had a mild fever in reaction to her newly decorated flesh but was determined to make it to her room as much alone as she could. Once Sango was certain she could walk, though slowly and feeling lightheaded, she turned, eyes locking on the exit now so brilliantly well lit by comparison to the blackened room. Ignoring the yukata which had fallen somewhere near the door Sango slowly emerged.

Despite her senses being sharper then most humans Sango had no idea what effect her actions were having on the youkai around her. Her pride, her honor, and her determination to set a fine impression of what a Taijiya was made her step out there into the chill night air without any adornment now other then the mark Sesshomaru had branded upon her flesh. This pain was nothing like when she'd crawled out of her own grave at fifteen. True she'd had a shard to help her keep going, but it was amazing what Sango could do to ignore pain or the limits of her body when she truly wished. Step by slow agonizing step Sango kept her head held up even though it pulled on her back muscles with every motion. Completely nude Sango retraced her earlier path. Just outside of the second turn she saw Sesshomaru. Knowing that to bow properly would rip her back open anew and possibly damage his work Sango instead lowered her eyes and head.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sango turned then and made it back to her rooms where she cleaned and dressed her injuries before allowing the darkness of oblivion to claim her thoughts.

She had no idea the chaos she'd sown behind her.

()()()()()()

The guards were utterly silent even by the standards of Youkai. Eyes were wide and shimmering with respect, desire, and no small amount of fear.

All of them knew the Taijiya had been feared, and the rumors stated the women most of all for nothing came between a Taijiya female and her goal other then death.

They had just seen that legend brought to life and then some. Ignoring her own modesty, her own personal honor Sango had walked past them all wearing only her few clips to keep her hair up and the mark placed upon her by their lord.

It was as clear of a statement as if she'd held out her heart to be devoured. The Taijiya had just made it very clear how much she honored what chance she had been given. She'd been impossibly beautiful in spirit just then. Proud, strong, having just emerged from pain that had eventually made her scream yet she held her head high.

Sesshomaru was not certain he liked how he felt about the entire ordeal. He'd wanted to mark her, but show her what a fool she was to think she could have ever handled her audacious claim to bond with him.

Instead she'd shown herself more worthy then he imagined most if any of her ancestors were. He had to admit a much to himself though, that as perfectly flawless as he had made his marking to be, it was far better then he'd hoped upon the body of the woman.

Hidden deep within the inuyoukai lord, a very small part admitted in secret that she really was likely to win this series of conflicts and battles behind the scenes that he was sending her off to and leave him with the quandary of his own honor to fully bond to the human. Nor did he doubt now that he would have trouble with his men attempting to court the Taijiya.

It was a thought he shoved away with a grumble as it did not matter to him in the least.

Even if he could still remember her gasp to his poison...


	9. Grisly healing

WD: I thank all of you for your patience. This story is not one that I can force out or rush and I am appreciative to all of you who not only have understood that, but left me encouragement. Please do enjoy.

()()()()()()()

There was little else but the pain.

Sango had been wakening from her fitfull slumber, body afire and yet shivering violently in response to the fever that Sesshomaru's poision had caused. It was burning down into muscle memory and bone after all, so that ever more even were her skin flayed from her back the marking would be there anew when the fresh skin grew back. It was part of the youkai binding to the Taijiya and had even been used against them far back in the time of her ancestors to ferret them out.

That fate too, Sango knew may some day be her own.

Even such grisly thoughts were welcome, a distraction from the rending pain of liquifying and healing muscle and flesh as her blood boiled. This would be far more painful then even the full marking someday should she earn it, for right now she had none of the benefits of binding her very fate to the taiyoukai that she would then. Right now she was simply going to be an extension, as he would be aware of the wind moving his hair so he would be aware of her general direction and continued existance. Despite her best efforts, Sango knew she was screaming, shoving her face as deep into the blankets as she could to muffle the sound. There was no helping her primitive reactions when the pain was this extensive.

Finally however, her shivers stopped, the entire body aching so much she felt as though she'd been hit by the entire fortress..

Eventually a servant came in with miso soup for her and Sango felt almost a flash of amusement.

"No.." Sango rasped out, her voice raw from the screams and gasps of agony. "I need flesh..liver..would be best.." that was all she could get out. Though her insides clenched in disgust at the idea of eating liver raw as it would likely be given to her her body had lost too much blood and she needed the most potent of organs right now. The timid servant ducked their head, and vanished...along with Sango's conciousness.

"That was when she asked for...liver..my lord..." The servant repeated the strange request to the new master of Sango who leaned back in thought. Truthfully Sesshomaru knew the human was too fragile to risk such a thing, he doubted at this point she could even chew..but had to admit she knew when to abandon her principles. She was trying to heal quickly..another point in her favor and one that would let him be rid of her all the sooner.

"Make certain it is of a clean animal, not even a trace of parasite or sickness and mince it fine into the soup." With that he turned back to his papers, knowing it would be a pure liquid from the skills of the youkai chef. If the Taijiya was going to be useful and heal quickly he could make certain she got as much of the nutrients as she needed to be gone soon. In the interim he continued to compile what limited knowledge he had on the army amassing not so far outside of their hearing..yet far enough his other spies were useless. Only humans and hanyou were accepted..and soon, his tool. His Taijiya.

The thought was not as repulsive as it was now that she was branded. It was indeed rather similar to the disdain he'd given the sword of his father left to him once. A useless weapon save for a single rather pointless purpose. Pointless until you needed to revive the dead.

Pointless to have a human servant until you needed them to go where you could not. Especially when your otherwise would have been useful half brother was an idiot who ended the chance before he knew better.

Then again..wasn't that exactly like Inuyasha?

The servant came in for the third time to assist Sango that day with her wounds and feed her, and nearly gasped in alarm seeing the shakey woman standing, and of all things trying to stretch, pulling at the delicate new flesh with the motion and ripping them back open.

"What are you doing!"

Sango looked up and the servant recoiled in shock at the strangely fierce chill to the Taijiya's gaze. It was the look of a top predator inspecting their claws before deciding if they felt like striking. "Cutting down on my time. If I do not stretch the flesh it will take longer and rip then." That said, Sango resumed her trembling work, limbs protesting the action, her breath coming hard and fast from simple movements..yet this time she did not let the servant feed her and held the bowl of thick red sludge in her own hands to drink swiftly before it congealed further. After a moment's grimace, and thankful that the cook had done just that and properly made it a soup..she'd really not been looking forward to raw liver..the empty bowl was back and Sango obediently let her rub the salve onto the pink flesh growing at a rapid rate. No human would heal so swiftly..but the Taijiya were a breed apart, and Sesshomaru's poision did cauterize even as it damaged her.

She could only wonder at how dear the price would be now that she had paid in flesh and blood for the rest of the boon she was requesting. Nor did it escape her that Sesshomaru was clever enough to find an honorable if nearly impossible way to end her trial in proving her value.

Kilala was somewhere else..not at her side as Sango healed but rather off finding the items she had requested from Kagome. By the time her faithful companion returned Sango intended to be ready to head out..

The next thought actually made her lips twitch.

She'd likely be playing fetch...for a dog.


	10. Without detection

Just like that..the slayer was gone.

Sesshomaru set his paper down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been surprised at the rapid healing of the Taijiya to be honest. More however, he'd been stunned when after a few, written, conversations explaining the expectations of her new role she'd simply gathered her supplies, left a properly written report of when she would send messages and in what pattern of code..and left.

She'd been so stealthy that the servants and guards had never realized she was gone between one night and the next morning. It had been enough to terrify most his keep. For the first time Sesshomaru found himself wondering how one of his underlings was faring. It wasn't as if she had the ablities of a demon, but more he wondered how a human, even a Taijiya, could sneak out of his heavily fortified keep. Had she taken her two tailed neko she'd easily been spotted. No one could figure out why or how. It was if she had simply vanished. Part of his canine curiosity roared to the forefront of his thoughts. What portion of her sudden incredible ability to slip away undected by the best guards in the Western Lands came from her..and what was from his marking of her and subsequent mild abilities that came with that ritual?

There was an unsettling feeling that it had nothing to do with him.

Perhaps, to some degree, he had underestimated the Taijiya...


End file.
